Inocencia Rota
by CookieMonsterSweetPassion
Summary: Len ayuda a Kaito luego de presenciar sin querer una horrible violación, pero... ¿que es lo que atrae a Len de Kaito? ¿Por qué decidió ayudarlo?
1. Capítulor 1

Len Kagamine caminaba lentamente por la acera mientras se dirigía a su casa. La monotomía lo mataba y sentía que su vida se volvía cada vez más aburrida, incluso estúpida. Sin sentido, cogía el camino que veía a todo el mundo elegir. No pensaba en las consecuencias, solo actuaba. Total, la vida se vive solo una vez. ¿A quién le hacía daño si solo se dejaba guiar por la corriente? Además, nadie lo extrañaría si algo le pasaba, ¿O sí? Tal vez su hermana gemela lloraría al principio, pero luego seguiría su vida, igual que los demás... Riendo... Llorando... Sintiendo...

Tomó el atajo de todos los días, el que estaba entre dos edificios y su hermana constantemente le decía que era muy peligroso. Len nunca le hacía caso, pero fingía que no lo tomaba cuando caminaba con ella para no preocuparla. Mientras caminaba lentamente, escuchó unos gemidos en la esquina. Se detuvo. Debía estar imaginando cosas. Allí nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo común. Camino más despacio y silencioso hacia donde provenía el sonido y vio dos sombras. O tal vez más, pero no podía estar seguro. Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde y ya había empezado a oscurecer, así que no podía distinguir bien, pero pudo ver a un joven algo alto sujetado contra la pared y a un hombre que medía como 15 centímetros menos. El hombre se veía fuerte, pero con una pancita que se le estaba formando alfrente, probablemente por alcohol. El joven se veía debilitado y daba gemidos mientras el hombre lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado contra la pared.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Len. Las palabras de Rin volvieron a su mente: "Hace no mucho hubo un asesinato allí, no quiero que te metas en líos." Len sabía que estaba viendo algo que no debía ver. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Qué le harían? ¿Realmente no le importaba morir?  
Muentras estas cosas llenaban su mente, el hombre comenzó a hablar:  
"Pequeño ladronzuelo, ¿Creíste que huirías sin pagar?"

"Lo...lo lamen...to"

"¿Lo lamentas? ¿Crees que eso resuelve todo? ¿Lamentarlo? Ja! Ahora pagarás de otra forma mucho más dolorosa, estúpido!"

"¡Por favor! ¡Tenga piedad!"

"Piedad tengo al no irle a decir a tu jefe en la empresa. Tu tendrás tu empleo y yo tendré mi paga" dijo el señor mientras le ponía su pañuelo alrededor de la boca al muchacho para no escucharlo hablar. Len vio como el hombre ataba al muchacho a un poste cercano y se bajaba los pantalones. Comenzó a acariciar el rostro del joven. "¿Sabes que mi esposa murió hace dos años, no? No he tenido "acción" desde entonces, si sabes a lo que me refiero..." le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarle su camisa."Tal vez tu me la puedas dar, pequeño mocoso"

El hombre le quitó al joven toda su ropa, dejandolo desnudo, solo con algo parecido a una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Procedió a quitarse su ropa también hasta estar los dos completamente desnudos.

"¿No crees que hace frío aquí? Te daré un poco de mi calor corporal" dijo mientras lo hacía arrodillarse y ponía su bulto frente a el. "¿No sabes qué hacer? Lame. Lame como si tu vida dependiera de ello, por que mi vida, así es" dijo mientras le quitaba la hogaza de la boca. "Ni se te ocurra gritar o te mato aquí mismo" dijo el hombre mientras lo cogía por el pelo y lo acercaba a su pene.

Len se sonrojó mientras veía al joven comenzar a lamer el pene del señor con cara de asco. Quería salir de allí y ayudar al muchacho, pero si lo hacía, estaba seguro que lo oiría el hombre y tal vez hasta matara al joven,

"Ufff... Lame un poco más fuerte" decía el hombre mientras sostenía la cabeza del joven cerca se su pene. "Da pequeños mordiscos, chupa... Hazme sentir bien" El muchacho intentaba hacer lo que le decía con gesto de asco. Derepente, el hombre cogió su cabeza desde atrás y comenzó a introducir su pene en su boca como si se tratase de una vagina. El joven intentó mantener el equilibrio mientras era embestido violentamente en su boca. Finalmente, el hombre eyaculó en su boca con un profundo 'ahhh'. El joven se rindió a su cansancio y escupió todo lo que pudo, dando horcadas por el asco. El hombre parecía haber terminado, pero entonces lo levantó y lo puso en cuatro.

"Aun no he terminado, corderito. Ahora viene la mejor parte" el hombre comenzó a lamer el pene y el ano del joven hasta que estuvo erecto. Metió un dedo en el ano del joven y este se retorció de dolor. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios del hombre mientras movía el dedo circularmente para dilatar el orificio. Luego metió dos dedos y luego tres. Cuando estuvo listo, se puso de rodillas detras del joven y colocó la punta de su pene en el ano del joven.

"No, por ahi no, por favor" lloriqueaba el chico mie tras sentía que el hombre intentaba entrar.

"Esto te lo has ganado tu solito, así que aguanta" dijo el hombre mientras se impulsaba hacia al frente y metía su pene completode golpe en el ano del joven mientras este se mordía el labio y dejaba caer lágrimas de dolor. El hombre comenzó a menearse dentro del joven, con el movimiento del mete-saca. El joven intentaba aguantar el dolor. De pronto, el joven soltó un gemido.

"¿Así que te está gustando? Realmente eres todo un puto. Un putito come vergas" decía el hombre mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas. El joven gemía cada vez más rápido y fuerte y el hombre comenzó a acariciarle el pene. "Te haré venir, mi putito. Te vendrás conmigo" dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo. Cuando ya no pudo más, eyaculo dentro del ano del joven y esté, al sentir la descarga de semen, se vino en su mano tambien. "Fuiste un buen putito. Ya tu deuda está paga" dijo el hombre mientras se vestía y se iba, dejando al joven agotado, desnudo y atado al poste.

Cuando Len estuvo seguro que se hubo ido, se acercó al joven. Ya más cerca, pudo notar que su ropa estaba hecha jirones al lado de él. El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar pisadas y se encogió.

"¡¿Qué más quiere de mí?!" Gritó enojado, pensando que era el señor de nuevo.

"T-Tranquilo... No soy el..." dijo Len, intentando sonar calmado.

"¿Q-quien eres?" preguntó apenado el joven, ya mas calmado.

"Soy Len... Vivo cerca y..." Len se detuvo por la vergüenza.

"Viste todo, ¿no?"

"..." Len miró a otro lado, sonrojado."...Sí..."

El chico comenzó a llorar. Len no sabía que hacer, así que lo desató del poste y le dio su ropa.

"¿Tienes donde quedarte?" le preguntó Len. No sabía por que, pero este joven le llamaba la atención y quería ayudarlo.

"Ahora no..."

"Etto... Te podría prestar un sofá, si necesitas..."

"¿D-de... Verdad?" preguntó el joven, algo esperanzado al ver esta mano amiga. Len notó que era mayor que el por un par de años, tal vez 3 o 4.

"Claro... Etto... ¿Te ayudo a... Levantarte?" preguntó Len.

"Por favor" contestó el joven. Cuando empezó a moverse, Len escuchó quejidos y vio como el muchacho intentaba morderse el labio para que ningún sonido saliera. Le dio pena e intentó ayudarle lo más que pudiera. Esperó a que se pusiera la ropa y lo ayudó a caminar fuera del callejón.


	2. Capítulo 2

Len observó bien al joven al que acababa de ayudar ahora que estaba más iluminado. Tenía un hermoso cabello azul y ojos del mismo color. Su rostro era perfecto, todo él era una perfecta armonía.

"Mi casa está cerca... ¿Te ayudo a caminar?" preguntó Len al ver la cara de dolor que tenía él. El joven asintió y Len se colocó a su lado para servirle de bastón. Notó que era más alto que el por casi una cabeza y se sintió inferior. Lo llevó a su casa y le ayudó a entrar en el baño para darse una ducha. "Iré a buscarte algo de ropa, no me tardo" Le dijo desde afuera. De repente sintió una mano que cogía su brazo.

"Por favor, no te vayas aún..." le suplicó el chico mirándolo a los ojos. "No necesito otra ropa, estoy bien de esta forma, así que no te vayas... Por favor..." dijo mirándo al suelo. Len pensó que estaba a punto de llorar, así que se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete.

"Esta bien, me quedaré aquí..."

Luego de que el chico terminara de bañarse, Len lo guió a su cuarto.

"Duerme en la cama, yo dormiré con mi hermana"

"Pero... Ya he sido demasiada molestia... Yo dormiré en el sofá"

"No puedo dejar que duermas en el sofá en tu condición. Apenas puedes pararte derecho. Si duermes en el sofá, mañana no te podrás mover. Tranquilo, dormiré con mi hermana"

Len lo ayudó a acostarse y lo arropó. El joven se sonrojó y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento mientras se quedaba dormido, mirando a Len a los ojos. Luego de que se hubo dormido, Len examinó bien a su "protegido". Mientras estaba dormido, parecía una persona fuerte, segura de sí misma. Y era muy hermoso. Sus pestañas eran largas, su piel se veía suave y sus labios se veían apetitosos... Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porqué estos pensamientos venían a su mente? ¡Acababa de ver como abusaban del pobre, por Dios! Y además, ¡Es un chico! ¿Como podía pensar cosas así sobre un chico? Len se sintió repugnado de sí mismo. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Justo cuando se disponía a bajar a la cocina, chocó con Rin.

"Hola nii-chan~" saludó sonriente Rin. Su hermana gemela era practicamente igual a él, a excepción de que su pelo era más largo y que tenía unas caderas y pechos bien formados. Ellos dos siempre habían sido muy unidos y se amaban mucho.

"Hola Rin... Tengo que contarte algo..." dijo Len mirando al suelo.

"Oh, esta bien, cuentame" respondió con su melodiosa voz Rin.

"Vamos a la sala, si?"

"Ok" Ambos hermanos bajaron a la sala y se sentaron. Allí Len le contó todo lo que había pasado, pero omitió el hecho de que había entrado al callejón por que era costumbre. Rin escuchó todo calladamente.

"...Wow... Ese chico... ¿Esta aquí, verdad?"

"¿C-c-como lo sabes?"

"Tienes un corazón muuuy blando, hermanito. Es obvio que lo ibas a ayudar. Esta en tu naturaleza"

Len se sonrojó y le asintió a su hermana."Sí, esta en mi cuarto durmiendo"

"¿Porqué no sales y le buscas algo de ropa con Gakupo?"

"Etto..."Len pensó en cuando el joven no le había dejado ir por miedo "Mejor ve tu. Si se despierta y solo te ve a tí, tal vez se asuste pensando que el señor te mandó o algo así" /Y además, te estas muriendo por verlo/, pensó Len.

"Esta bien, volveré lo más pronto que pueda" Respondió Rin con una sonrisa. Salió de la casa y Len se vió sumido en un silencio profundo. Decidió prepararse algo de comer. Caminó a la cocina y sacó lo suficiente para cocinar para él, Rin y el chico. Comenzó a preparar la comida mientras cantaba una canción que había compuesto hace tiempo.

Rin no volvió hasta que se hizo tarde. Len estaba demasiado cansado como para preguntar el porqué de la demora, así que no se molestó en  
hacerlo. Llevó la ropa arriba y la puso frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

Cenó y se baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama. En ese momento sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás. Se paralizó unos momentos y luego miró hacia atrás el muchacho estaba dormido y sollozando. Probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla con lo que le había pasado. Len intentó soltarse del abrazo pero no lo logró. Esperó a que lo soltase, pero eso no estaba pasando, así que se acomodó en la cama y se durmió.

Len se levantó con el olor de panqueques. No los de Rin, por supuesto, estos no olían a quemado. Caminó hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes y bajó a la cocina.

"Rin, parece que aprendiste a cocinar" dijo antes de llegar a la cocina y cuando entró se llevo una sorpresa. Se había olvidado completamente del joven que ahora vivía en su casa.

"Ohayo, Len-kun."dijo dulcemente el peliazul. "Espero que no te moleste... Estoy usando tu cocina sin pedir permiso, pero no te quería despertar porque te veías muy pacífico durmiendo"

"Esta bien, no hay problema. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de preparar el desayuno" Len observó que el joven usaba la ropa que Rin le había traído la noche anterior."Por cierto... ¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Tu hermana me lo dijo. Es una chica adorable" Por algún motivo, a Len le molestó un poco el que le dijera adorable a su hermana, pero no hizo nada.

"Oh... ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Kaito. Kaito Shion." Hubo un silencio algo incómodo algunos minutos.

"Etto... ¿Te... Te estás sintiendo mejor?"

"..."Kaito miró a otro lado por vergüenza"Si... Gracias por ayudarme..."

"No fue nada... Solo hize lo que cualquiera haría,¿ no?"

Kaito sonrió "No cualquier persona dejaría que un extraño durmiera en su casa, en su propia cama y junto a el. Realmente estoy muy agradecido. Tal vez hubiese muerto de frío en aquel callejón" diciendo esto, Kaito volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

Len miraba al chico mientras cortaba fruta. Cada movimiento, cada músculo de su cuerpo... Todo en él era perfecto. Si tan solo pudiera acariciar... ¡No! ¡No de nuevo estos pensamientos! ¡Es un chico, por Dios!

Kaito comenzó a colocar la comida en la mesa del comedor. Fruta fresca picada, panqueques y huevo. La primera comida decente que comía desde que Rin se había hecho cargo de la cocina. Len comenzó a caminar hacia su silla y en ese justo momento Kaito se volteó para buscar jugo y chocó con Len. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Kaito abajo y Len arriba, en una posición no muy común que digamos. Len se acercó un poco a Kaito en un impulsó y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una confundida Rin afuera.


End file.
